


Home

by maielalcinoe



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus contemplates home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

They didn't have a home, not in the strictest sense of the term. Not anymore. Marcus couldn't bring himself to think of this tin can of a room as home. It had a mattress, double, slightly stained covered with blankets. They were the newest thing in the place. Knitted by some of the older female survivors who remembered such skills. two bedside tables. He crafted them from wood he'd recovered from the nearby woods. There was a desk that sat against one of the walls. This time it was metal. Slightly rusting but he was working on cleaning it up. One of the advantages of not having to sleep.

Still this wasn't home. It was a place to put his things, to come when he wasn't on patrol or fighting. His home was the figure who walked through the door. She was beautiful even though she had oil smugdes everywhere and red paint on her face. She didn't speak at first just kissed him fiercely. This was one of the reasons she had become his home. She didn't care what his exterior looked like. The shiny metal that constituted his hand didn't faze her.

There was no chance of things progressing as a small figure appeared in the open doorway. She was another part of the group of people he considered home. "She cam out to the hanger with me." He watched feeling like a proud father or at least what he thought a proud father would feel like. He had nothing to compare it with. His programming had nothing to compare it with.

Blair kissed him again before whispering in his ear, "stop it." He didn't need to say anything in order for her to know what he was thinking. Another reason he loved her. Footsteps skittered to a stop a new figure appearing behind Star. Kyle. "Its time." His young face was filled with fear, wonder and hope. A new life was about to be born. Star grabbed hold of the metal exposed shell of a hand and tugged. He allowed himself to be pulled, tugged and guided to the hospital bay. Blair and Kyle following hot on his heels.

When they reached the spot they found John outside wide-eyed, fearful? That Marcus found incredible. John Connor afraid of his wife giving birth? Or was it he was afraid of losing Kate, the baby or worse both.

They all stayed together behind the plastic sheeting listening as Kate screamed and yelled before finally a new noise was heard. the soft shuddering cry of a newborn that rose in crescendo letting them all know that their lungs were plenty healthy. the sheeting was pulled back and Kate lay on the surgical bed, her face covered in a sheen of sweat. "Its a boy."

He looked over at Blair and noticed a disappointed look pass fleetingly across her face. His arm slipped around her waist as he pulled Star in front of them. They might not have a child of their own but they would be parents. They already had the silent girl with the strange ability to know when a terminator was approaching. He wanted to keep her close. Kyle stepped forward into his field of vision. He was still only a teenager but in so many ways he was a man yet he was still a child in others. As he looked around he was reminded of a quote he had once heard. "Where thou art; that is home." It was true, where these people were that was his home. Most importantly where Blair was that was home.


End file.
